kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Kibble
|ability=Cutter |category=Regular enemy, Helper |helper icon= |point value = 400 |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe artwork |card number = 29}} '''Sir Kibble' is a common enemy character, appearing in several ''Kirby'' series games. He is a knight just under Kirby's height wearing a helmet/suit of armor, with a blade on the top of his helmet that he can use as a boomerang. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Sir Kibble first appeared in the game's 4th level Bubbly Clouds. Here he would walk around slowly before tossing the cutter boomerang on his helmet to try to hurt Kirby. Kirby can't get Cutter ability from them in this game. In Extra Mode, Sir Kibble is replaced by Boomer which looks like Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Boomer tosses boomerangs faster than Sir Kibble and tosses 2 at a time which instead of returning to Boomer fly over his head at an angle. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sir Kibble returns in Kirby's Adventure, and this time, it can have its ability copied; otherwise, its behavior is mostly the same. Now, if Kirby is in the air, Sir Kibble will jump up and throw his cutter trying to hit Kirby; he will also sometimes toss his cutter then jump over it, when it returns, causing it to pass under him. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Sir Kibble also appears in Kirby Superstar as a common enemy. He appears in three colors of armor: gold, silver, and bronze. There is no difference in strength or strategy for the different colors of Sir Kibble. He has 20 hit points. His tactics are similar to those he uses in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, but he can now jump and throw his cutter downwards at Kirby. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Additionally, the gold-armor Sir Kibble is the Cutter-based Helper (playable by either the CPU or a 2nd player) that Kirby can create from the ability. His abilities as an ally include throwing his boomerang and slashing with it in various movements and directions. He can also perfrom Cleaving Cutter underwater. In Helper to Hero, his armor is a bright green instead of a bright yellow and he's wearing yellow gloves. ''Kirby's Super Star Stacker Sir Kibble makes a cameo appearance in the crowd during the match against King Dedede. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Sir Kibble appears in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as one of the main Cutter-based enemies, alongside others such as Fishbone and Sawyer. ''Kirby GCN Sir Kibble appeared in the trailer of this cancelled game as an enemy and a helper, but his enemy and helper palettes were swapped. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sir Kibble appears as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His model from the aforementioned Kirby GCN is used. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Sir Kibble also appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as a common enemy. It appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 1. In these games, Sir Kibble's cutter attack has a motion blur effect. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In this game, Sir Kibble looks and acts much the way he has in previous games. He now possesses the ability to throw cutters from the foreground to the background, or vice versa. Since Kirby cannot attack the enemy when they're on separate planes, the pink puff can only dodge these cutters. Trivia *Sir Kibble didn't have hands in-game in ''Kirby's Dream Land or Kirby's Adventure. *Sir Kibble in Helper form has a strange way of guarding; when he is protecting himself he simply hides in his thick armor. *The Sir Kibble of Kirby's Dream Land 2 is referred to as "Load Kibble" (probably intended to be "Lord Kibble"). Its keychain in the Japanese version of Kirby: Triple Deluxe reflects this (ロードキブル). *In Kirby's Dream Land 3 and the English version of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, its name is spelled as "Sirkibble" (without spaces). *In Mega Man 7, there is a green-helmeted, big-eyed enemy very similar to Sir Kibble that falls from the top of the armors in Shade Man's stage named Ragger, that attacks by throwing the cutter on top of its head, and is invincible while hiding its arms in its helmet. *An enemy from The Subspace Emissary called an Armight has a similar helmet to Sir Kibble's. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' has the first official cutter Mid-Boss based off Sir Kibble by the name of Kibble Blade, which implies a stronger alteration of Sir Kibble. Also, it has an EX form like the other Mid-Bosses. *The Prima strategy guide for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is flawed; it states that Sir Kibble throws his hat to attack, when in fact he throws the cutter off his hat. *In Kirby Fighters Z, Sir Kibble's helmet is used for Cutter's alternate costume. Related Quotes jumps to attack, so be careful on your approach. Also, be sure to keep an eye on Sirkibble's hat—it can do damage while it's flying out and coming back.|Description|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Official Strategy Guide (Prima)}} Artwork Sirkibble.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSS Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SirkibbleKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Sirkibble.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Sirkibble.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Sir Kibble small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KDL Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL2 Sir Kibble.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' EE Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Sir_Kibble_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) kirby5-6_9.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (3).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KNiD Kibbles.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' AM Sir Kibble.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Sir Kibble Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' KSqSq_Sir_Kibble_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Cook.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Mirror.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KRtDL Sir Kibble.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Sir Kibble shot.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Kibble_Cutter_2.png|Sir Kibble throws a cutter from a background plane. Sprites KDL Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA Sir Kibble sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KDL2 Sir Kibble sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:SirkibbleKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) Image:SirkibblehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KDL3 Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) SirkibbleKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette 1) KSSU Sir Kibble sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette 2) Image:SirkibblehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:SirkibblehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe